Sentry of Wind
by Theglem4
Summary: Hello and welcome to Sentry of Wind. I don't know if that title is going to be a part of the story, but I needed a title and it sounded cool. Anyway, this is my Maken-Ki fanfiction. I decided that write this from past first person point of view (but, no, my real name is not Nicholas Omicron). I guess this is technically going to be "Mature," but I think it won't be too much so.
1. Chapter 1

As I stepped off the plane, I realized how alone I was. I saw many joyful faces ready to greet their friends.

There was still a lot about Japan I didn't know. That's natural, though. I'd only just gotten there. I should have done more research ahead of time, though.

"Man, I thought someone was supposed to be here to greet me and bring me to Tenbi," I said to no one, as I often do for absolutely no reason.

I saw a short, pink-haired girl running, seemingly in a rush. She stopped by my terminal. She bent over, huffing and puffing. She looked like she was looking for someone. Her eyes finally rested on me. She walked over and said, "Are you the Canadian exchange student?"

"Um, American, but yeah, that's me. I'm Nick Omicron. Oh, sorry, Omicron Nikorasu. That's going to take some getting used."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Uruchi Minaya. I'm part of the Student Council."

"Thank you, Madamé Uruchi."

"Madamé? Is that a Canadian thing?"

"Again, I'm American, but no, it isn't. I choose to use it as a sign of respect, though."

"Well, alright then. Let's get going to Tenbi Academy."

She hailed a cab. After half an hour, we were there. She took me around the campus and showed me where the shops were. We walked towards a small apartment building.

"Finally, this is where you'll be staying," she said, "You're in 403. Here's your key. You better stay away from 202, though."

"Why?" I inquired.

"Because that's where Haruko-senpai lives. Stay away from here. Anyway, I've got to get going. Good Luck." She ran off before I got a chance to find out what she was even talking about. I walked up the stairs. Suddenly, near the top of one of the staircases, I tripped and as I fell I saw a blur of someone in front of me. BAM! I found myself on top of a blonde girl. _Ouch!_ My hand got a surprisingly soft landing, though. _That's weird._ I thought as I got up. _I wonder wh- Oh, no! Oh gosh!_ I quickly got up.

"You pervert! How could you be so crude?! I-" she screamed. Yeah, my hand landed on her boob, if it wasn't clear.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Madamé!" I said as I rushed to her side. "I can't believe that happened. I just tripped and you happened to be there. I didn't mean to cop a feel. I really didn't."

She looked a little surprised. "Well, just don't let it happen again." she said and walked away. I noticed she went into 202.

I was very embarrassed. _Well, there goes my chance of having a smooth transition to Tenbi._

I thought to myself.

I look around and see that my luggage had fallen down the stairs. I picked them up and continued to the fourth floor. I find my room, 403. I stand there for a second. _Hello, new life._


	2. Chapter 2

I unlocked and opened the door. I was not prepared for what I saw.

"Oh, gross!" I said as I covered and averted my eyes.

"Woah! Who are you?!" he said, startled.

"I'm your new roommate," I said closing the door.

"What? I thought you weren't supposed to be here until the fifth," he said as he closed his laptop and pulled up his pants.

"Yeah, it is the fifth."

"What? No, it's the Friday the fourth."

"No, it's not. It's Saturday."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Yeah, we need to set some ground rules."

"Like what?"

"Well, rule 1: no jacking off in the living room!" I screamed.

We got acquainted. His name is Isamu. He's a sophomore with wispy brown hair. He was the pretty-boy type. He was annoying and prideful, but still a good guy.

"So, you copped a feel on this girl?! Nice, bro!"

"No, not nice…. Well, it was kind of nice. Cushiony and warm. Perky. Not big, but still a- no! I'm bigger than this. I better than this."

"Dude, what was that all about?"

"Nothing," I said unsurely. Nick, stop with those lewd thoughts! Why can't I get that girl and her boobs out of my head?! I hate this. I know better than this.

"So, where did you say this happened?"

"Just a few floors down."

"Oh, I could probably tell you who that was, then. I know everyone who lives here. Let me think of who that could be based on your…." Something seemed to be hitting him. "descrip… tion, oh my gosh! I think that's Himegami. Wow, I-"

"What? Is everything okay?"

"Um… yeah, sure it is." He had a weird smirk on his face, but I didn't have time to look into it further. I had a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked through the fridge. It was pretty barren. Some sour milk. Two eggs. A jar of pickles. Half a pizza.

"Wow, you need to restock your fridge," I said.

"Nah, it's fine. I just order pizza when I need to."

"You have a lot to learn about food. In America, that's pretty much all everyone cares about. It's pretty stupid, but it does lead to some great stuff.* I'll be sure to make you something some time, but for now, I'm going to the store."

"It's kind of late to go out. Just wait until tomorrow."

"No can do. Tomorrow is Sunday."

"And?"

"I can't make anyone work on the Sabbath."

"The Sabbath? You're one of those guys?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Christianity isn't too common in Japan and religion in general isn't too common here at Tenbi. Even less who seem to really follow their religious views. You're in a vast minority."

"That's sad. Back on topic, I'm heading out now. Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. Why don't you wait until Monday, though?"

"Oh, there are somethings I need to get for a plan I have."

"Wow, that foreshadowing isn't cliche at all," he said sarcastically.

I got back some time later with some milk, sugar, a deep fryer, chocolate, and other such items. I put them in the fridge and yawn. _Long day._ I noted that one of the doors was closed. _Isamu must have gone to bed._ I realized I had left my luggage near couch. I hauled them into my room and start putting stuff away.

"Keep it down!" I hear Isamu yell.

"Sorry."

I had brought some stuff from home to remember it by. I put some stuff on my dresser. _Well, first day here. Honestly, it wasn't too bad. I hope everyone is doing alright at home._ I put up my Ninja Sex Party poster I got by preordering _Under the Covers_ and looked at it. I started feeling optimistic. _I think I'm going to like it here._


	4. Update 1

Sorry for a short chapter, but the end of the first day seemed like a great place to end a chapter. Don't worry, though. I have a lot of Chapter 4 written and possibly part of Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 3 and A Half

**BEEP!**

Alarms

 **BEEP!**

A necessary evil

 **BEEP!**

I get up and turn the alarm off. I look outside. It's still dark out. Odd. Suddenly my door flies open.

"Why on Earth are you up?!" I see Isamu in my doorway. He doesn't look all too pleased.

"It's 7:00. It's not that early. Why isn't the Sun up?"

"It's 2 o'clock in the morning!"

"Oh, I forgot to fix the time on my phone."

He leaves and I try to go back to sleep. Waking up later is going to take some getting used to.


	6. Chapter 4

"No way," Isamu says as I put on my tie.

"Yeah."

"But there's a church around here."

"It's not my religion."

"You said you're Christian. It's a Christian church."

"That's just a generic Christian church. It need to go to… it's important, okay?" I say as I try to tie my tie for the umpfteenth time. I never was very good with ties.

"So, you're telling me that you're going to going two towns over, an hour and a half by foot, to go to church at your church?"

"No, of course not."

"Good, I was starting to think you were-"

"I'm buying a bike." I finally finish my tie.

"What happened to 'keeping the Sabbath holy?'"

"It's necessary, so it's okay."

"Why didn't you get it last night?"

"Well…. I didn't think of it."

"Well, have fun at church."

"Have fun doing whatever," I say as I close the door.

 _Maybe he was right. I shouldn't be buying a bike on Sunday. I got probably make it if I run hard._

"Someone help me!" I heard as I passed an alley. "Help!" I quickly turned and saw a large teenage boy holding a girl against the brick wall. He was holding a frozen looking pair of daggers. _Is that a Maken? I have to help her, but with that Maken… how?_ They clearly didn't see me. I had to do something fast. I didn't know what was going on, but I had to help. Then, I noticed a bike leaning against the wall. I really nice one, fully tricked out. _I bet that's his._ I quickly hopped on his bike.

"Hey, doofus!" I yelled as I rode away. My assumption seemed to be right, because he ran after me with such fury and language I shan't repeat.

I started riding faster and faster, but then I realized something. I didn't have any plan. Not even a hint of one. I got near a river. _I got it._ I rode ahead into a row of alleys. I quickly got off the bike and put it in a near by dumpster. Then, I waited until I could hear that he was close enough and I grabbed a rock and threw it in the river.

"Did you just throw my bike in the river?!"

I just smiled and ran off. I saw him jump into the river to try to retrieve his bike. I grabbed the bike and started riding towards church. _Awesome. Free bike. And people say that helping people is a waste of time._

I could go into detail about going to church and whatnot, but it wouldn't be very compelling. Let's skip ahead.

I open the door. "Hey, du-"

"Yeah, baby. That's right." He turns toward me. "Hey, dude. Excuse me for a second."

"I hate you," I say in a somewhat defeated tone.

"Okay, I know it looks bad, but technically, I am not in the living room."

"Well, you might be right, but… why the kitchen? One, that's way worse. We eat in there. Two, wouldn't it be more comfortable to jerk it…. I don't know…. anywhere besides the kitchen? I don't like that you do that period, but you seem to really love masturbating and I have no right to tell you what you should or should not be doing, so I'll let it be. So, ammendment to our old rule. You can jerk off in your bedroom or in the shower. NOWHERE ELSE!"

I set up the deep fryer and got everything prepared.

"What are you doing?" Isamu said half feigning interest. He was just lounging on the couch watching TV.

"I still feel really bad about what happened earlier with Himegami. I'm going to make it up to her by making her an American delicacy, deep fried desserts."

"Deep fried…. desserts. That sounds disgusting."

"Yeah, it does. I've never tried it before, but I want to do something special to make it up to Himegami, so I'm going to make her deep fried copyright neutral chocolate cookies with cream in the middle, deep fried cheesecake, and deep fried ice cream."

"How can you deep fry ice cream?!"

"Magic," I say jokingly.

It took a little while, but I finished it and arranged it nicely on a platter. I started making my way downstairs. _I hope she likes it._


	7. Chapter 5

I made it halfway down the stairs before I thought of something.

"Hey, she doesn't have a boyfriend who I'm going to piss off with this gesture, right?" I asked as I quickly popped my head back into the apartment.

"No."

"Oh, okay." And I went back downstairs.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I waited by the door with the platter behind my back. The door opens and I'm greeted by a less than cheery face.

"What are you doing here?" Himegami asked, clearly none too pleased.

"Hey, there, Himegami."

"How do you know my name?"

"My roommate, Isamu, told me."

"Isamu?! Ugh, I hate that guy."

"... yeah, I kind of hate him, as well."

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" She was clearly getting quite annoyed.

"Well, I was the guy who fell on you and-"

"Yes, I know who you are! Coming back for a second feel?!"

"What? No! I just felt bad about what happened and I wanted to apologize."

"Well, that's nice and all, but it still happened. I could try to burn the memory out of you, though!" As she said that, I could see a little red blur a couple inches from her head.

"Well, I guess I deserve that, so if you want to, go ahead."

"Wh-what?" she said shocked.

"Go ahead. It only seems right."

"Um…" In that moment something caught my eye.

"Wait a second." It was a young man in her apartment. Shirtless.

"Who- who is that?! I came here because I felt bad. I made you a platter of desserts," I said as I revealed them, "and deep-fried them because I felt bad."

"Wait, you don't understand."

"Shut up! I went through hours of thought and preparation because I ACCIDENTALLY touched your boob because I fell. But apparently, it doesn't matter who feels you up, you…. you, floozy!" I threw the desserts on the ground and stormed off. _Wow, floozy. That's the best I could come up with? I really told her._

I stormed into the apartment, "I can't believe this!" I must have seemed pretty pissed because Isamu seemed scared.

"Dude, dude, I'm sorry. Oh, but it's so hilarious."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I took my shirt off. I like to get comfortable at home on the weekends.

"I should have told you, but I thought getting your ass kicked would be a great hazing prank. Himegami is an insanely good fighter whose number one hatred is perversion. Plus, she's got her own fanclub who stalks her and they don't take kindly to guys looking at her much less getting to second base. You look alright, though. Still, I'd watch your back if I were you. Like this one time, I was totally macking on this girl and we were-"

"Is this story necessary to make your point?"

"No, I just like to brag about it."

"This doesn't make any sense, though. She did seem ready to whup me for a while, but she's definitely not averse to perversion. She had a guy at her apartment without a shirt."

"Wait, did he have red hair, a…." he went on to give an exact description of the guy.

"Yeah."

"Oh, buddy, that's her roommate, Takeru."

"That was a girl?!"

"What? No. He's a guy."

"How indecent!"

"Yeah. He's a lucky guy. Three female roommates. One of them insists she's his fiance."

"Okay, we'll get back to that weird last sentence later, but wait, you're saying she wasn't sleeping with him?"

"No way. She hates him."

"I have to go back and apologize," I said, putting my shirt and shoes back on.

"Wait, why? What happened?"

"When I saw him, I flipped out. She tried to explain, but I told her to shut up. Then, I called her a floozy and threw the desserts to the ground."

"Floozy? Were you born in the 20's?"

"I know it was ridiculous, but I was flustered."

"What should I do now? I feel so bad."

"Heck if I know."

"Wow, you're such a big help."

I decided it was best if I thought through my next step for a while. She seems to have a short temper and I might have really offended her.


	8. Very Important Question and Update 2

I have a question for you all. It is probably clear that when I started writing this, I intended to have Himegami as my love interest and I decided to keep with it. As time goes on, though, I kind of want to switch to Kimi. I prefer Kimi, but ultimately, it's all for you, so I've setup a poll that will last for a long time. You have five choices: Himegami, Kimi, Himegami then a breakup and then Kimi, Kimi then a breakup and then Himegami, or, if you want (though I somewhat doubt it), a weird three person relationship with both. I could write it. It would a little weird, but I absolutely could. Without any answers, I'm going to write it Himegami and then Kimi, because the story is already pushing at me liking Himegami, but I think it would add to the story arc to have me break up with her and date Kimi, as well as me enjoying writing Kimi. Also, I suppose it could be one, then the other, then back to the first. If you're reading this and it has been a while, comment anyway. It won't be set in stone for QUITE a while. I might post that says when I have a definite. Also, I'm sorry it took so long for the last chapter. I didn't realize until this morning that I never finished and posted chapter 5. Fortunately, I've been hit with inspiration and I've already written another chapter... chapter 7. Sorry, I had some great ideas and I was having trouble with chapter 6. It *hopefully* won't be too long until it's out, but only time will tell.

And seriously, PLEASE VOTE.


	9. Chapter 6

(from now on, if I make a reference, I'm going to put the name of what I'm referencing in {curly braces})

It took me an hour or so, but ultimately, I decided to just go talk to her. Obviously. I didn't have many other options.

I walked down stairs and knocked on her door. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! The door opened and I was faced with a girl. Not Himegami, though. She was taller, with long purple hair. Probably one of Himegami's roommates.

"Hi there," I said as I started to look down. I like to get a good scan of everyone.

 _Those can't be real. Those are the biggest breasts I've ever seen. And they have such great form for such a size. They don't look like they sag at all. Focus, me. Back to the task at hand._

Then, I realized something. I wasn't just thinking it. As the final words came together, I realized I was saying all of that out loud.

"I just said that. I just said that out loud. What is with me?" Now, I was just talking and acting without thought. "I just commented that a girl had the biggest, best formed boobs I'd ever seen. Okay, cut. From the top," I said as I closed her door. What was I doing? I paced towards the stairs, then looped back. "Take two. Action."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

She opened the door with a look of sheer befuddlement.

"What… the hell?" she said. I could only shrug.

"Can I talk to Himegami?"

"She's had an emergency at work. Are you the guy who was here earlier with the deep-fried desserts?"

"That is indeed me."

"Okay, Himegami told me that if, for whatever reason, you came by again, to let you in and make you comfortable until she comes back." She stepped back into her apartment.

"Splendid." I followed her in.

"I'm Haruko Amaya."

"Pleased to meet you," I said as I kneeled and kissed her hand. "I'm Nick Omicron."

"Nice to meet you, as well," she said, slightly blushing.

"By the way, how is your last name spelled?"

"A-M-A-Y-A," she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"That's what I thought. Oddly high ratio of vowels to consonants." It's weird how certain things catch my mind.

"Uh… sure… I guess." She paused, "Anyway, have a seat. I'll make you some tea."

"Tea? No, thank you. I don't touch the stuff. It's not too good for you."

"You don't drink tea? How queer." She thought for a moment. "You're not from Japan, are you?"

"No, I'm an American exchange student."

"Oh, that explains the whole kissing my hand thing."

"Yeah, it's an American custom." I fully realize that it isn't, but it doesn't seem that anyone here (Tenbi, not Japan) really knows anything about Americans, nor do they seem interested in learning about us, so I decided to take the opportunity to re-invent myself a bit. If it seems a little too weird, I can say it's an American thing.

"Well, do you want something else to drink?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

She sat down. "So, what happened earlier? I was in my room and I only heard some screaming and a crash."

I filled her in. "Oh, that explains a lot," she said. "When I came out, I was expecting to see Himegami angry with a guy knocked out on the floor. Instead, she was cleaning up a mess. She was oddly… silent. Almost sad. You sound like a sweet and truly wholesome guy. There aren't too many of those around here. I can never tell with that girl, but I think she likes you."

"What? Her. Like me. No, that's crazy."

"I'm not saying she has a crush on you, just that she admires you and maybe would even like to spend a bit more time with you."

"Yeah, I knew what you meant. People usually aren't all together too interested in spending time with me." Something about that must have sounded pretty sad because she gave me a look of pity. In retrospect, it did sound kind of pitiful. It was true, though. I've always had to make the first step towards people. Don't know why. Certainly not because people look up to me and I seem unapproachable. That couldn't be farther from the truth. But back to the story at hand.

"If she didn't like you, why would she seem unhappy?"

"I don't know, maybe she was disappointed that some perfectly good authentic American treats had gone to waste. Maybe she doesn't like people to think less of her, even if they don't mean anything to her. Maybe she cut herself while cleaning up the mess. Maybe she hates sitcom-like misunderstandings. There's a million reasons she could be upset."

"No, she wasn't bleeding and she hates sweets."

"Wait," I interrupted her, "she hates sweets? I wish I'd known that before I went out and bought a deep-fryer and spent all afternoon making her treats and deep-frying them."

"Yeah, but it's the thought that counts. She's the kind of person who appreciates the gesture over the gift itself. Anyway, she doesn't care what anyone thinks and she loves Seinfeld, so those two are out, too. Any other theories?"

I thought for a second. "I guess not."

"Well, then she must likes you, right?"

"I suppose that's the only logical conclusion," I admitted. She seemed content about this. "By the way, it was pretty presumptuous to say she didn't have a crush on me. I might not be much of a looker, but still."

"Well, I mean, I'm- I just- you see," she stuttered about for a little while. Based on her response, I must have sounded deeply hurt.

I let out a giant roar of laughter. "Oh, I jest, I jest. You already said you don't usually get her. Plus, we only met twice and the first started with me touching her breast and the second ended with me calling her a floozy and leaving a mess of desserts and shards of ceramic to clean up. I don't think that's a great basis for a crush to form on." She was surprised at first, then got annoyed at me for messing with her, but ended up amused.


	10. Chapter 7

We talked for a little while, but I grew weary of it.

"It's getting kind of late. I better get back to my place," I said.

"Well, nice meeting you, Nick," she replied.

"The pleasure was all mine. Farewell," I responded as I left.

I came back to my apartment. Isamu was chilling on the couch, watching some TV. I sat beside him. Neither of us spoke. I'd been chatting for hours, so I wasn't in the mood to talk. Isamu probably just didn't care enough to talk. So, there we sat, silent, watching TV. Pretty soon, we got hungry. Well, I don't really ever get hungry, but it was time to eat.

"I'll call a pizza," he said.

"No, you know how I feel about making someone work on Sunday."

"Well, we can't just go hungry."

"Glad I didn't just grab sweets last night." I made us some macaroni and cheese. We didn't have many other choices. Between the deep fryer and the sweets, I didn't have much room in my arms for actual food. _I'll have to go legitimately grocery shopping soon._ We sat down to eat. I said a grace to myself and began to eat. I couldn't stand the silence, though.

"Hey, I noticed there is a third bedroom," I noted. "Is this apartment built for three?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We have another roommate that's moving in. Two, in fact."

"Really? But they're going to miss the first day of school."

"Relax. One of them- ugh… Jervis, I think is his name- is staying with his deaf mom for a few days while his dad is out of town, just to be on the cautious side. The other is finishing up her season of… some sport. I forget. They both have passes from the school."

"Oh, okay, but hold on one second. Let's not just glaze over the fact that you used a feminine pronoun when talking about one of our roommates. Neither of them are girls, right?" I asked, laughing a little uncomfortably, fearing I already knew the answer.

"Well, I mean…"

"Right?" I asked, clearly more exasperated.

"Okay, yeah, one of them is."

"And since there are going to be four of us and three rooms, that means…"

"Yeah, and I call dibs on bunking with the girl."

"Yeah, I'm sure she won't have a problem sleeping in the same room as a guy," I say sarcastically.

"You don't know. Maybe. And besides, I called dibs. I get dibs."

"Well, we can sort that out with a house meeting when they get here."

"Ugh, that sounds boring. Why waste time like that? It only makes sense. I have by far the biggest room."

"Okay, you're right. There is no need to have the meeting. You can share the room." He pumped his fist with joy. "But if it goes sour, no changing your mind."

"I knew you'd come to see it my way. Shake on it."

"I've got a better idea." I started to my room

"Where are you going?"

"Do you ever listen?!"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"... touché."

I was gone for about five to ten minutes. I came out with a sheet of paper covered in text.

"What's this?"

"Just a little contract of sorts. It just says that I'm letting you have a roommate and you will stay with them for a minimum of eight months with only minimal to moderate complaint." I signed where I needed to. "Just sign here." He gave it a quick glance, then signed.

"I'm so excited. I'm going to have an athletic girl bunking with me. Boobs and Butts City, here I come!" He was so excited I almost didn't want to ruin it for him. Almost.

I chuckled. "Not exactly."

He went white in the face. "What do you mean 'not exactly?!' We have a contract."

"Yes, a contract that says we're agreeing that you will bunk… with Jervis."

"You tricked me. You slimy dog. Oh, I'm…. I'm…. a little impressed. You knew I would barely glance at it. Pretty clever."

"Hey, this isn't my first rodeo."

"But if you knew I wasn't going to read it, why not write that we'll switch rooms and you'll stay with the girl?"

"A few reasons. Firstly, you made it sound like this girl is pretty athletic. I don't want to get my rear kicked. Secondly, I want to have to deal with her "monthly cycle" as little as possible." I paused. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'll probably being dealing with it all more than you and Jervis no matter what."

"I have no response to that," he said, clearly a little grossed out.

"Thirdly…" I sighed. "Look, I might act like I think I'm a saint sometimes, but I know I am far worse than you could guess. I have my weaknesses. I could easily 'accidentally,'" I put up air quotes, "walk in on her dressing. And let's say, on the very off chance, she's into the idea of bunking with me or even into me. She would be in a prime spot to seduce me. I… I don't know if I could handle the temptation. I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"Look, man," he said in a more serious tone, "I know we've barely met, but I can tell that you would have the determination to say no. You have a light in you. A strong light."

"People say that. It might be true. But there is a strong darkness in me, as well."

"That was ominous."

"Oh, well. You aren't too upset about being tricked out of the room, are you?"

"I'll live. It's not like she would have really let me see anything anyway."

"Plus, I don't think she would be too keen on you JOing all the time."

"True."

"I'll tell you what, though, if you want we can switch rooms and I'll bunk with Jervis."

"Okay, I'll think about it."


	11. Chapter 8: Orientation Day

First day of school. I got up early, so I would be ready and alert. Isamu, though, did not have the same drive. When he finally got up, he was beyond groggy.

"Good morning," I said from the kitchen, where I was making myself some bacon and pancakes. He gave a weak grunt. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't care. Whatever. Anything." He was talking like a sloth. He kind of looked like one, too, the way he slumped and was all disheveled. I chuckled to myself about the idea of moss growing on his stomach.

Naturally, it was orientation day. I was surprised at how similar it was to a normal school's orientation. That was two differences, though: there was magic and there was fighting. It made me kind of regret my decision to join this school. The magic thing wasn't necessarily a problem. Though I haven't had too much practice with it, I have been told that I have some promise. I shouldn't really call it magic. It's not. There are no potions or spells. It's really control of element and the like . For simplicity sake, though, I'm going to call it magic.

Fighting, though, really was a problem. To understand how much of a problem this is, you have to know somethings about me. First off, genetically, I was not made for athletics. My dad was an active kid, but he was still scrawny. I was never good at most sports. Bowling and golf, I am. I was born with a bowler's body. My grandmother,grandfather, aunt, and cousin on my mom's side and my dad were in a bowling league. I was born to bowl. Back on subject, secondly, I'm a nerd. Most sports don't interest me (to play, I like watching American Football, Hockey, and occasionally Baseball). I prefer to stay inside. It doesn't help that being in the cold for much time kills my lungs, ears, and jaw. Plus, I have the reflexes of a sea anemone. Thirdly, I'm lazy. I'm not motivated enough to work out much. I was much worse when I was younger. Now, I go to the gym four to five times a week, but if I had a say, I would probably go a lot less. Fourth, I'm American. It might sound racist, but Japan's history is deeply rooted in fighting and it seems many Japanese people carry on the tradition. Especially the students here. It wouldn't surprise me if most of these people have been training and fighting since they were five. To be fair, Americans love war and heaven knows if we didn't fight some of those fights, we would still be under England's control and we would still have slavery, but the difference is that the U.S. is a young country. We weren't even invaded- I mean, "discovered" by Europeans until after the invention of the gun and by the time the colonies were semi-established, guns were the common weapon. I was never pressured to learn to fight. Sure, I took Karate for a few years, but (a) I forgot it and (b) it was a form that was way too specific to be used much in an actual fight. And sure, I wrestled for a season, but I never really got close to beating anyone and I quit before the season ended. I've never gotten in a fight, except with my sister when we were younger, but that was largely scratching and pulling hair. (Editor's note: Thanks for pulling me into this)

As well as the normal welcoming speeches, rules, instructions, and, of course, boasting their school, the Orientation had a couple speakers describing Makens and element.

(author's note: if you're reading this story, you are probably familiar with Makens and element, but in case you aren't, a Maken is an individualized weapon or tool or something of that nature that has special abilities. For example, in one episode, there is a girl with a Maken that, by saying a person's name, can basically immobilize them. They all have their own names and, for some reason, when first using a Maken in a scene, they always say Maken and then the name of the Maken. Element is basically a mix between life force energy and midichlorians [if midichlorians weren't, you know, dumb])

Later, all the boys got physicals. The girls weren't getting physicals until the next day. The physicals were given by mostly female nurses, which immediately made me uncomfortable. We all split into eight lines, two per grade. I was assigned to be examined by the school's official full-time nurse, Aki Nijou. There was a machine that reminds me of those blood pressure machines you sometimes see by store pharmacies. Oddly, despite the long line, no one seemed to be in too much of a hurry. I soon found out why.

"No, put it in deeper," I heard in a sensual tone. _What on Earth?_

"You might be too big," I heard from the same voice. It was clearly coming from ahead. Something was up. I leaned out from the rest of the line to get a better look. It was Aki. I didn't want to say anything that might offend her, so I bit my tongue. But double entendre after double entendre came my way. I felt a little pressure in my pants and looked down. _Yo, check out that sick boner you got. Awesome._ _What is your problem, me?_ Enough was enough. I enjoyed it, but I knew what was right. I got out of line and walked politely over to her.

I hesitated.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. _What is with her voice? Can she talk in a way that doesn't sound like she's trying to seduce the world?_ (A.K.A. Meredith [no one who reads this except my editor will get that])

"Well… you're talking in a way that makes me… uncomfortable."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop holding up the line!" an angry boy yelled.

"Let him talk," she said.

"Well, you seem to do a lot of things, especially in speech, that- I'm sure inadvertently- is a double entendre."

"Like what?"

"Things like saying, 'put it in deeper.' And during your speech at Welcoming Ceremony, your object lesson with the bread stick going in the bread ring." And don't even get me started with the baguette. {HIMYM} "Plus, if you would excuse me saying so, you have a very… sensual voice that makes things that would innocent coming from someone else, sound dirty."

"Hm, no one has really told me that before. Does anyone here agree?" All the boys within earshot averted eye contact, some giving a weak cough, some kicking their feet, all of them clearly trying to avoid giving the answer they clearly unanimously had.

"Well, I'll have to keep that in mind. Thank you so much. I wish I could repay you somehow."

"There it is again."

"Oh, sorry. Well, since you seem to be the only boy who it bothers, I'll do you next."

"And again."

"Right. I'll examine you next so you don't have to hear anymore of my accidental lewdness. Anyone have a problem with that?" Though some of the boys looked a little peeved, no one spoke up. They all had clear desire to please her- dang it, now I'm doing it, too- and knew she wouldn't be too happy if they were insensitive to me. Plus, I'm sure they were a little glad that they would hear her mote.

"Great." It didn't take too long. She measured my blood pressure and the such, then had me put my arm in the machine.

"This is the newest upgrade of the Maken machine. It will read your psyche and strengths and design a Maken that will fit you."

I put my arm in and after a few moments of scanning, she said that I will get an email when my Maken was ready.

"How long will it take?"

"Well, since you were one of the first few, it might be before the end of the school day." _And people say nice guys finish last._


	12. Chapter 9: Finale (sort of)

This is the end of the story as you know it, but there is good news. I'm changing this fanfiction into an original story with original characters, etc. It is called Wings of Justice and you can find it with a simple search of "Wings of Justice Tumblr." Unfortunately, I have to change somethings to make it not related to Maken-Ki, so it will be a bit of time to rewrite, but when I finish a chapter, I'll try to immediately post it to Tumblr and probably to Archive of Our Own, depending if you can post non-fanfiction on there. I also had to cut some things that I was planning for the future. I give 100% consent for anyone to use the following ideas for their own Maken-Ki fanfiction... wait, nevermind. Apparently, there wasn't anything I can't use. Anyway, on to the story:

I noticed a surprising number of people were lingering in the hall, socializing. I envied them a little. Everyone knew someone. And then there was me. Not just new in the school or even region. New in the country, new in the culture. I do know Isamu and I could probably chat with Haruko for a couple minutes, but they wouldn't be around. They're upperclassmen. So I went to my next class. I didn't know what the class was, though. Everyone speaks English at this school, but everything is still written in kanji. I had a sinking feeling I was going to need to learn a whole new written language to really excel in this school. Luckily, I had a map and a program of where I needed to go. I matched the symbols on the program to the symbols on the map and found my way.

I was surprised to find the room practically empty. There were some mats and a young woman sitting near the corner. It appeared she was meditating. Her and I were the only ones there. _I guess I'm a little early._

"How's it going?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"Oh, uh, fine."

"Good. You're early, you know."

"It appears so. What is this class, by the way?"

"Dueling 101." _Oh boy, I'm in for a doozy, aren't I?_ "I'm your teacher, Miss Ootori." She finally opened her eyes and got up.

"Pleased to meet you." I paused for a second, then bowed. _Was that right? Is that racist?_ I couldn't get a clear answer from her expression.

"Put your name into the hat. I'm going to be drawing from it to see who will be giving an example duel." That scared the crap out of me. _I can't fight! I'll get slaughtered!_ I almost wrote a false name, but I knew that was unfair.

Eventually, more students came, about thirty, each one putting their name into the hat. Class began and Miss Ootori gave us the proper way to duel. I thought it strange that duels are supposed to start with some odd… I don't know what to call it. I guess, the best way to describe it is a speech. Something about the children of the eternal sun or something. I decided not to question it.

Finally, it was time for the names to be picked for the duel.

"Regina Phalange." [Friends] Most people were just confused, but I laughed. At least someone else in Japan had a love for awesome 90's sitcoms.

She kept pulling names. Fake name after fake name. About ten different fake names were called before a real one was. Looks like I wasn't the only one who wanted to chicken out.

"Akari Shiga."

A girl got up with passion in her eyes. I heard whispering from all around the room. I couldn't really make it out, but I could hear a general tone of fear. _Hope I don't have to face her. Wait, I shouldn't-_

"Nick Omicron," Miss Ootori said interrupting my thought. _Well, I brought this on myself._

I walked up to the teacher. "Excuse me. I've, um, never fought before. Well, not really. Could you choose someone else, please?" I asked timidly.

"Don't worry about it, kid. Everyone's got a warrior's spirit in them. You just have to find yours. One fight at a time if needed. You'll be fine." _I hope I don't let my "warrior's spirit" out too much._ "Still, I'll help you out a little," she said a little quietly. She raised her voice, "For this match, there will be no use of element or Maken. Agreed?"

"Okay, ma'am," I answered. Akari nodded her head.

"Go easy on him. This is his first fight."

"Oh, of course," she sneered, giving a sinister half-smile.

"Well, that was clearly insincere," I said barely audibly.

Miss Ootori gave the little spiel and then we were off to the races… and I was immediately on the ground. She threw each punch and kick with such accuracy, speed, and power I didn't have time to think. I tried to hold my own, but with little luck. She started to throw me to the ground. I instinctively reached out and grab to anything I could hold on to. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground and she was standing in front of me… without a shirt. I realized I was holding her shirt in my hand. Fortunately, I didn't get her bra, as well. She was a little surprised, even startled, and took a few steps backward. I got up quickly.

"Oh, sorry about that," I said, walking towards her and holding out her shirt for her to grab. "Well, he-" A fist came right at my face, surround by a green aura, assumably element. I fell and, as I recovered, I grasped the shirt with anger.

"I tried to give you back your shirt! Your shirt came off and I was being a gentlemen and was giving it back!" I was getting angrier and angrier as I went on. "You were vulnerable. I had a golden opportunity to win this fight, not to mention pull down your bra and expose you to the whole class!" I started to tear the shirt in half. I was losing control. But I didn't care. "But I took the high road and how did you repay my generosity? You attacked me with all you had! I can barely stand to look at you! Don't you ever-" Everything suddenly went black for a moment, then white, and then I was back. I was all of a sudden calm. Akari laid at my feet, injured beyond compare and fighting to maintain consciousness. Everyone around us was silent, surprised, frightened. _No! NO! Not again! It's been so much better! I came to this school to get away from it. To end it. Why do I have to be a danger to everyone around me?!_ I started bawling.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't expel me! It'll never happen again!" Suddenly, everyone started cheering. The teacher gave me a pat on the back.

"You aren't mad?" I asked.

"Mad? Are you kidding? That was fantastic work! You were kind of sloppy, no doubt from lack of experience, but still very effective," said Miss Ootori. "You were losing so badly, but then you became a beast. How did you turn it around?" I shrugged. I truly didn't know. "Well, I think that's enough for today. Class dismissed."

I took off and went to my next class. On my way to my last class, just like Aki said, I got the email:

 _Come to Room 215 right after school. Your Maken is ready. Time for you to see Maken Seigi No Tsubasa._


End file.
